This invention relates to telescopic sights for firearms and more particularly to a sight incorporating means for detecting and signalling the operator when the firearm is canted from the vertical.
Telescopic sights have been used for many decades as a means for insuring accurate shooting of rifles at substantial distances. Such sights frequently include means for making windage and elevation adjustments so that very good accuracy can be achieved even at distances of 1000 to 2000 yards. It has been observed, however, that even with a very accurate job of "zeroing in" the rifle, misses can still happen which are attributable to a failure to hold the rifle in position in which the telescopic sight is directly above the bore of the rifle. Tests have shown that even a very small amount of tilt or cant can throw the rifle off enough to cause a missed shot, particularly where the target is at a substantial distance.